


Like Lighters In The Dark

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Camping, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thought that he was just going to play the third wheel while Sam seduced Mercedes back<br/>He didn't expect to find love himself with the fourth wheel of this trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lighters In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Jake Owen’s “Barefoot Blue Jeans Night” song ;)

Kurt is the first surprised to realize that he’s looking forward for his short holidays to Lake George.

At first glance, he knows that he doesn’t strike as a camping kind of guy, sure, and he looks made for the city life.

But Kurt cannot go back on his roots, and as begrudgingly as he might have been as a child, he now treasures the memory of his family going camping around Lake Erie.

Not that he plans to go back to Ohio for this less-than-a-week holidays, hence the lake George plans.

Except that there is something slightly pathetic and frightening about going alone on a camping trip, so Kurt invites his friends to come with him.

It takes some coaxing to convince Mercedes to come, sure, but the prospect of getting an eye-full of Sam for four whole days in just a swimming suit does the trick.

Kurt only hopes that Sam’s unnamed friend, that he is bringing at Kurt’s insistence that he will not be the third wheel on his own trip, is of good company.

Otherwise he’ll just have to ogle Sam too.

—

Blaine blesses every deity that put Sam on his path during orientation day.

Because the tall, blond man is quickly becoming his best friend, in spite of their rocky start, and he just had the best proposal Blaine could think of.

Well that’s not entirely true: when they became friends, Blaine could have thought of a couple of proposals he would have loved to hear coming from Sam, but he’s past it now.

Back to topic: going camping right after finals sounds like the best idea in the world of ideas, and Blaine is looking forward to it.

Sure, Sam warned him that he would probably spend a good portion of his time trying to woo a certain Mercedes Jones back, and that Blaine would probably have to make do with Sam’s “bro”, but whoever is a friend of Sam can only be someone Blaine won’t mind spending time with.

Worst comes to worst, Blaine will just swim around and walk around.

And look at Sam try to seduce someone–now that must be a sight to behold.

—

Sam knows that he’s earning massive karmic points right now.

Because it’s not every day that he gets the opportunity to help not one, but two of his friends at the same time.

Talk about hitting two birds with one stone.

Well, three, but the third one is not exactly good karma material, what with all the things he fantasizes about with Mercedes in the starring role …

But by spending time with his beloved, Sam is giving time to Kurt and Blaine to get to know each other and find each other and get their own happily ever-after, so, all in all … 

Win-win.

—

Kurt expected a couple of things.

He expected Sam’s friend to be some kind of version of Sam.

He expected Sam’s friend to be boring.

He expected Sam’s friend to be straight.

Thank God, or the Goblin in a teapot, or the whole Olympian gang, for not meeting any of his expectations.

Or exceeding them, go figure.

The only thing Blaine has in common with Sam is a dorky sense of humor; but where Sam doesn’t know when to stop–even if Mercedes seems quite fond of it–, Blaine knows that all good things need to come in certain quantity.

(Sure, he doesn’t have the same knowledge about hair product, but given the humidity around the Lake, if Kurt’s hair were just a teensy bit on the curly side, he would probably overdo it too, let’s be fair)

Blaine is at NYU with Sam, but his field is close enough to Kurt’s interests to make for plenty of long conversations that they don’t want to end.

And not just about music and theater and representation in theater: Kurt and Blaine talk about books, and movies, and their lives in Ohio–what are the odds?–and Kurt wonders why he didn’t get to meet Blaine earlier in his life.

Who knows, if they had met in High school, they could be a happy couple by now, not necessarily married, not necessarily living together, because they would be at each other’s throat all too quickly, but … together.

As he looks at the sunlight bouncing on the water’s surface, Kurt lets himself wonder about his new friend.

Even with Sam or Mercedes, friendship has never come easily to Kurt.

But with Blaine, it feels natural, like breathing, to call him a friend, and it’s only been two days.

A splashing sound makes him look away from the spot in the lake that shines the most, and Kurt smiles at the sight of Sam and Blaine taking turns to dive in the waters.

Mercedes comes to seat next to him, looking radiant in her [bathing suit](http://cdn2.thegloss.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/ModCloth-Bathing-Beauty-One-Piece-Swimsuit-in-Rainbow-Galaxy.jpg) that Kurt practically forced her to buy.

“Hello, stranger,” he welcomes her, and she nudges his leg with her foot.

“Stranger your face,” she replies, and they lean against each other, laughing. “How are things with your beau?”

“Blaine is not my beau,” Kurt replies, feeling his face heating up instantly, and it’s not because of the Sun.

“He’s your something, though,” Mercedes insists, “I haven’t seen you smile so wide at someone since …”

“Since?”

“Well, I can’t remember when I saw you beaming at someone the way you smile at Blaine for the last time, if ever.”

Kurt looks down, trying to hide the grin that threatens to take over his face.

“Ah, so there is something,” Mercedes says, nudging Kurt.

“I … maybe,” Kurt replies, looking at her with a shy smile. “I would like to, at least.”

“Oh, Kurt, I’m so happy for you,” Mercedes says, throwing an arm around his shoulders before frowning at him. “When did you become so buff that I can’t hug you properly?”

Kurt preens, but he leans into her embrace. “Stage combat, my dear.”

Mercedes hums before turning her head in Sam and Blaine’s directions. “Don’t repeat it to Sam, or I swear I will cut you,” she says conspiratorially, “but your boo looks mighty fine.”

Kurt turns his head on her shoulder to follow her gaze, and yeah.

Blaine does [look ](http://i.imgur.com/18Ngz.jpg)good–if a little puzzled by whatever Sam is describing.

—

“… and then I’ll dance with her under the stars and it will be so awesome, right?”

“With what music?” Blaine is nothing if not practical, especially when it comes to wooing.

“The music of our love, dude.”

Blaine can’t help it, he giggles at Sam’s romantic antics (rom-antics? God, Sam is rubbing off on him). “I didn’t peg you as Robin Hood and Maid Marian,” he says, “but the visual you just described is fairly awesome.”

Sam’s eyes widen and he reaches for Blaine’s shoulders. “Blaine.”

“Yes?”

“You’re my bro.”

“I … am.”

Blaine is mildly concerned by the sparkle in Sam’s eyes.

“And you would help me and my love conquer my beautiful Mercedes, wouldn’t you.”

“I … um, what do you want from me, Sam?”

“Provide the music.”

“Do I look like a jukebox to you?”

“I’m just saying, if you and Kurt could sing a song during the fire camp we have planned for tomorrow night, it would set the perfect mood.”

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“That’s insane.”

Sam pouts. “Probably. That’s why it will work.”

“And how do you know that Kurt will want to duet with me?” Blaine asks, cheeks burning at the mere thought of Kurt–he’s so gone already it’s not even funny.

Except for Sam, apparently, given the traitor’s snickers. “I would bet quite a lot on the fact that my bro wants to ‘duet’ with you in any given opportunity.”

“Sam!”

“What?”

“You’re insane.”

“Already established.”

“An insane genius, but still insane,” Blaine insists, smiling crookedly at his best friend.

“Does that mean–”

“I’ll try.”

“You’re the best, man!”

(And two years later, yes, Blaine is, indeed, the best man. But that’s another story)

—

Kurt doesn’t know what he wants to do the most.

Laugh at Sam’s idea, go and tell him a piece of his mind for using the two of them that way, or kiss Blaine senseless for the sweet way he explained everything after pulling him aside near the dining tables.

But laughter wins over, especially now that they are exchanging ideas about the perfect song.

After Blaine’s retelling the whole plan, Kurt briefly suggests the Robin Hood romantic song, but they both agree that the lyrics do not work.

Starting a Disney streak, they both veto a couple more songs–”A Whole New World, come on, they have been a couple for more than two years, even separated” ; “Can You Feel The Love Tonight, just a little bit too much” ; “No. Bambi.”–before starting to laugh like kids at the idea of singing “Kiss the Girl.”

“Come on, we are at a lake after all,” Kurt says between two fits of laughter.

Blaine wheezes, and it’s the most beautiful thing Kurt has ever seen. “No, no, we can’t sing that. We need subtlety!”

Kurt snorts. “Sam? Subtlety?”

Blaine inhales deeply, calming himself back to normal. “Well, that’s not his primary quality, sure, but he could use some!”

“Very true,” Kurt comments thoughtfully, trying to distract himself from the way their knees are brunching under the picnic table. “What about Bella Notte?”

Blaine hums, eyes unfocused for a moment in a way that tells Kurt that he’s playing the song in his mind. “That … that could work.”

“Shall we try it?”

Blaine stands up and offers his hand to Kurt to help him back to his feet. “I was just about to make that offer.”

Kurt can tell that he’s blushing as he takes Blaine’s hand, but honestly, he can’t say that he really cares, not when Blaine’s hand is so warm and soft around his own.

“ _Oh, this is the night, it’s a beautiful night_

 _And we call it bella notte_ ”, Blaine starts, and Kurt straightens up to sing properly and tries not to swoon at the velvety quality of Blaine’s voice.

“ _Look at the skies,_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte_ ”.

They exchange a look, and then they start singing together, harmonizing in a way Kurt has never experienced before.

Never so easily, and never so on point at the first try.

“ _Side by side with your loved one_

_You’ll find enchantment here_

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near!_ ”

Like magnets, they get closer to each other, and Kurt looks at the blush that spreads on Blaine’s cheeks and down his neck.

Lovely.

“ _Oh, this is the night,_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella notte …_ ”

They stretch the note for as long as they can, Kurt providing a beautiful third to the harmony.

“Well …”

“I’d say.”

They’re standing in front of each other, in the middle of the field–oh, it looks like the scene Sam described as his perfect romantic scene. He’s not wrong, though–and Kurt’s wish to kiss Blaine senseless is back.

But it’s Blaine who takes the first step, reaching for Kurt’s hand.

“You know, Kurt,” he starts, keeping his eyes downwards, on their joined hands, “when Sam said that I would have to spend time with you to let him win Mercedes back …”

“Yes?” Kurt is nearly breathless by then, but he needs Blaine to finish that sentence.

“I didn’t know that it was him who was doing me a favour,” Blaine says in one breath before looking up, eyes shining in the sunset.

“We won’t tell him that”, Kurt says, squeezing Blaine’s hand.

“We won’t,” Blaine repeats, lips stretching into a soft smile before he leans forward to press a soft kiss against Kurt’s mouth.

Which is all very sweet and romantic and Kurt will forever cherish the memory of that moment, but it’s not enough.

Kurt deepens the kiss at the first opportunity, cupping Blaine’s cheek in his hand to tilt his head just right and brush his tongue against Blaine’s parted lips.

There. Now it’s enough.

That first kiss (and all the others that follow) is completely worth the teasing and the smugness that drifts from the other couple for the next couple of days whenever they do cross paths.

Which is to say, not very often, thankfully.


End file.
